Removal of an oil filter from any vehicle is messy, but in recent years, automobile manufacturers have exacerbated the problem by locating oil filters in poorly accessible locations. The result has been an unnecessarily messy job for the person removing the filter and environmentally undesirable oil spillage onto chassis and suspension components (and consequently, roadways); and the work area.
The Oil Filter Punch is a simple hand tool for draining oil from a vehicular oil filter prior to breaking the seal between the oil filter and its' engine mounting fixture. When the seal between a filter, which is broken, oil streams down the exterior surface of the filter and onto any chassis or suspension components beneath the filter. The object of this device is to direct the discharge of the contents of an oil filter into a suitable collection container, prior to loosening the filter, thereby avoiding oil contact with objects other than the suitable collection container.